


Love and Truth Swords

by hjea



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjea/pseuds/hjea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan Amnell: Hard-boiled detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Truth Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 03/15/10.

He just walked straight through my door.    
  
It was around nine in the morning, the time when the first chill of winter was settling into the ground, the air--into people's bones. I was thinking of heading south.    
  
Of course I knew he who he was: who didn't round these parts? I wasn't even that surprised he'd finally come to seek out my attention. Of course nothing much surprised me now. I wouldn't be doing my job right if it did.    
  
He tipped his hat--just enough for courtesy's sake. A careful move designed to show me just how confident he was. Cocky even. A practiced gesture meant to mask just how uncomfortable he was. This was a man not used to asking for help. Of course I didn't roll my eyes. I was a professional.    
  
He opened his mouth, "Mrs. Amnell---"    
  
"---Ms." I corrected icily. No use trying to make him feel comfortable if he was going to try and start off like he owned the place.    
  
"Ms. Amnell?" He arched a brow.    
  
"Do you see a ring?" I drummed my fingers on my desk. It made a satisfying sound against the rich mahogany.    
  
"Ms. Amnell," he began again, a slight smile playing against the corner of his mouth. God damned if he wasn't the cockiest bastard I'd ever seen. Of course if the stories were true than maybe he deserved to be just a little. It took a lot to impress me, and I had certainly been... intrigued when he'd first stepped onto the scene. Cracking a D'Haran spy ring single-handedly. Sneaking into Margrave's headquarter's with--if the stories were true--one hell of a disguise. And of course, charming his way past even the Mord'Sith's defenses. Maybe he did have the talent and skills to be cocky about. I was pretty cocky myself.    
  
And of course it didn't hurt that there was clearly one hell of a body hiding beneath that tailored suit. Sure I was a professional. Didn't mean I wasn't going to look.    
  
"Mr. Cypher," if he was surprised I knew his name, he didn't let on, "What can I help you with?"    
  
He winced slightly at that, but recovered quickly enough. "I've come here because I've heard tell of your unique... abilities." He let it hang in the air. I raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He continued. "You can get the truth out of anyone. "    
  
I nodded, slowly. "That may be so. I certainly haven't failed yet."    
  
His eyes were eager. "Then I've got someone I'd like you to meet."    
  
I snorted at him. "I have a fee."    
  
He  _winked_  at me. "And I can pay."    
  
Cocky bastard.    
  
He held out his hand, clearly thinking to help me from my chair. Letting him have the icy blue glare at least half my reputation was built on, I pushed my self away from the desk, uncrossed my legs in such away that he got just enough of an eyeful to make him compliant later on, and then stood by my own god damned self.    
  
His hand withdrew to his pocket. But he was still smiling as he nodded to the door. "I'll lead the way shall I?"    
  
This wasn't over. We'd see who'd win the next round.    
  
As I let the door swing shut behind me, I took a long calculating look at the view as he flipped his coat over a shoulder. Yes. It was decided. This man would be in my bed before this little caper was up.    
  
But at least he would be the one begging for it. 


End file.
